


King of the ashes

by LordWinter93



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Blood Drinking, Hunters & Hunting, Multi, Revenge, Supernatural Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordWinter93/pseuds/LordWinter93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suoi uccellini avevano esplorato praticamente ogni angolo di Approdo del Re, dai vicoli più bui di Fondo delle Pulci alle stanze della Fortezza Rossa, ma di lui neppure l’ombra. Sembrava che Petyr Baelish fosse sparito nel nulla la sera precedente, nel giorno in cui era giunta in città la notizia di quanto accaduto alle Nozze Rosse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sensazione

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti! Questa storia non è fedele alla trama originale e i personaggi prendono spunto sia da caratteristiche dei libri che della serie tv. Diciamo che è una storia un po’ assurda e senza troppe pretese. Spero mi farete sapere le vostre opinioni, buone o brutte esse siano.  
> Buona lettura! Baci, LordWinter93

I suoi uccellini avevano esplorato praticamente ogni angolo di Approdo del Re, dai vicoli più bui di Fondo delle Pulci alle stanze della Fortezza Rossa, ma di lui neppure l’ombra. Sembrava che Petyr Baelish fosse sparito nel nulla la sera precedente, nel giorno in cui era giunta in città la notizia di quanto accaduto alle Nozze Rosse. Alla riunione del Concilio Ristretto il maestro del conio non aveva mostrato alcuna emozione, neanche quando la Regina gli aveva lanciato una frecciatina riguardo ai suoi sentimenti verso Catelyn Stark. D’altronde Petyr era solito nascondere i suoi sentimenti dietro ad una maschera composta da uno sguardo tagliente e un sorriso beffardo. Vedere oltre quella maschera sarebbe stato un evento estremamente raro. Quello che Varys sentiva era un senso di inquietudine poco comune per lui: il suo rapporto con il maestro del conio era difficile, pieno di velate minacce e giochi di parole; e fino a quel momento la preoccupazione non lo aveva mai sfiorato.

L’eunuco sospirò e si diresse verso le sue stanze rassegnato, cercando di pensare a qualche posto che poteva aver tralasciato nella sua ricerca. Non gli venne in mente nulla e quando varcò la soglia ciò che vide lo riempì di stupore: lui dormiva sul suo letto steso su un fianco, in posizione fetale, con un braccio a fargli da cuscino e l’altro appoggiato alla pancia. Si era tolto gli stivali e aveva aperto la tunica e avvicinandosi a lui Varys notò quanto fosse pallido. Si chiese cosa avesse spinto Petyr a rintanarsi lì e a mostrargli la sua debolezza. Forse si era sentito perso e scosso dopo aver appreso la sconvolgente fine dell’amore della sua vita. Ad Approdo del Re c’erano ben poche persone di cui fidarsi e riguardo al gioco dei troni loro erano rivali, eppure… L’eunuco afferrò la spessa coperta appoggiata ai piedi del letto e gliela sistemò addosso con delicatezza. Nonostante tutti i litigi tra loro si rese conto che non avrebbe voluto vederlo soffrire, e questo lo preoccupò. Il Ragno Tessitore non provava sentimenti per nessuno e non desiderava nulla se non il bene del reame.

Osservò il suo ospite ancora per qualche minuto prima di dedicarsi alle solite abluzioni serali e quando il suo servitore bussò alla porta per portargli la cena non lo fece entrare, ritirando il vassoio all’ingresso e pregandolo di tornare il giorno dopo. Consumò solo parte del suo cibo, attento ad ogni movimento proveniente dall’altro lato della stanza e sfogliando distrattamente le pagine di un libro pescato a caso dal mobile. Dopo un’altra ora passata a fare niente di particolare si concesse di coricarsi accanto a Petyr Baelish, ora steso sulla schiena. Ne osservò il profilo del volto e i lineamenti ben disegnati, prima che lui aprisse lentamente gli occhi.

“Ad essere sincero non ti facevo così dormiglione.”

L’altro voltò piano la testa e sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte prima di fissarlo con occhi lucidi e assonati. Si limitò ad abbozzare un sorriso e passarsi una mano tra i capelli.

“Devo ammettere che però mi hai imbrogliato. Ti sei nascosto nell’ultimo posto dove ti avrei cercato.”

Petyr ridacchiò. “Ti conosco bene anch’io, sai?”

“Credi?” domandò Varys con un ghigno. Se c’era una cosa di cui era convinto era che Petyr lo conoscesse meno di quanto lo conosceva lui.

“Sì.” rispose Petyr, richiudendo gli occhi e iniziando a strofinarsi una tempia con le dita.

Varys lo sentì gemere e d’istinto gli appoggiò una mano sulla fronte, constatando come fosse più calda del normale. “Hai la febbre.”

Il trentenne non rispose e il suo respiro regolare suggerì all’altro che era nuovamente scivolato nell’incoscienza. Varys gli scostò alcune ciocche nere dietro l’orecchio e ricominciò ad osservarlo in silenzio.

 

Petyr Baelish uscì dalla Fortezza con gioia, respirando l’aria fresca dei giardini come se non la sentisse da secoli. Il giorno dopo essersi addormentato accanto a Varys si era svegliato nelle sue stanze, con la faccia rugosa di Pycelle a pochi centimetri dalla sua, mentre lo costringeva a bere un disgustoso intruglio alle erbe. La febbre non lo aveva lasciato per tre lunghi giorni di delirio e caldo soffocante e anche ora si sentiva molto stanco. Non aveva resistito, tuttavia, al richiamo del sole. Camminava lentamente, riflettendo su ciò che aveva lasciato in sospeso: il lavoro e i suoi piani. Eppure si sentiva distratto.

Si fermò all’improvviso quando vide degli uomini trasportare una grossa cassa verso l’entrata. Quando passarono accanto a lui avvertì una strana puzza provenire dal suo interno.

“Cosa contiene questa cassa, se posso chiedere?”

Uno dei facchini lo osservò distratto, mentre prendeva al volo la moneta che gli aveva lanciato. “Non lo sappiamo, mio lord. L’unico ordine è quello di portarla nelle stanze di Lord Varys.”

Il maestro del conio non disse altro. Cosa poteva contenere? Non gli veniva in mente nulla che potesse puzzare in quel modo. Osservò ancora per un attimo la cassa che ondeggiava trasportata dai tre uomini e all’improvviso fu colto da un brivido. Una strana sensazione lo pervase: quella di sentirsi osservato nel profondo. Si guardò attorno, eppure non c’era nessun altro.

Si voltò e seguì gli uomini all’interno del castello, il giardino aveva perso ogni attrattiva.


	2. Sangue

Quella sera, mentre Petyr giocherellava distratto con il cibo nel suo piatto, bussarono alla porta. Willem, il suo servitore, fece entrare Varys, che lo salutò con un sorriso e si avvicinò con il suo solito passo felpato. L’altro non ricambiò, ma si limitò a fare cenno al ragazzo di lasciarli soli e quando egli ebbe chiuso la porta l’eunuco si sedette sulla sedia accanto alla sua.   
“Allora? Come ti senti, mio caro?” Chiese, allungando la mano e accarezzandogli un braccio.  
Il maestro del conio si domandò quali fossero i suoi piani. “Meglio.” Borbottò pensieroso, abbassando lo sguardo sulla tunica dai toni rossastri che indossava l’altro. Gli piaceva decisamente più di quelle gialle che era solito portare.

“Qualcosa non va?”

Scosse il capo. “Immagino di doverti ringraziare.”

Varys sorrise. “Prestare aiuto ad un amico è sempre un piacere.”

“Non ti facevo così di buon cuore.” Disse con tono ironico.

“Per questo dico che io ti conosco meglio di quanto tu non conosca me.”

Petyr ridacchiò e bevve un sorso d’acqua dal suo calice. Gli venne in mente la cassa che era arrivata al castello e si chiese se Varys avrebbe risposto alle sue domande. “Vuoi del vino?”

“Dell’acqua andrà bene, ti ringrazio.” Prese un calice dal vassoio e si servì da solo, bevendo poi a piccoli sorsi, mentre Petyr ricominciava a giocherellare con il suo cibo.

“Come sono andate le riunioni del concilio durante la mia assenza?”

Varys arricciò le labbra. “Immagino che i tuoi informatori ti abbiano già riferito le ultime novità. Perciò mi limiterò a dirti le mie opinioni. Nulla di importante, solo Joffrey che continuava a farneticare sulla morte di Robb Stark. Trovo che sia diventato oltremodo noioso.”

Rimasero per un po’ in silenzio.

 “Ho visto arrivare una cassa oggi. Era diretta nelle tue stanze.”

La mano di Varys si bloccò a mezz’aria, appoggiando poi il calice mentre il suo volto assumeva un’espressione indecifrabile. “Solo qualche oggetto proveniente dalle mie terre d’origine. Alcune opere d’arte davvero stupende inviatemi da un amico.”

Petyr lo osservò attentamente, cercando di capire cosa provasse. Rabbia, forse? Sicuramente mentiva, ma fece finta di nulla. “Mi piacerebbe vederle.”

“Ma certo, non appena ne avremo l’occasione.” Rispose Varys sorridendo bonariamente per poi alzarsi. “Ora ho un impegno che non posso rimandare. Sono lieto che tu ti sia ripreso.”

“Grazie per la visita. Penso ci vedremo alla riunione di domani.”

L’eunuco uscì e Petyr si alzò. Una volta in piedi barcollò, colto di nuovo dalla strana sensazione che si era impadronita di lui solo poche ore prima. Qualcuno lo osservava, ma nella stanza era solo.

 

Non riusciva a ricordare come fosse arrivato lì, al buio, in una stanza che non era la sua. Bastarono pochi attimi per rendersi conto di non essere solo. Si guardò intorno, ma riuscì a distinguere solo qualche massa scura che probabilmente erano mobili. Si sentiva come paralizzato e soprattutto aveva molto freddo. Si strinse le braccia attorno al torso: indossava solo un paio di pantaloni e una casacca leggera.

“Hai freddo?” Una voce che non riconobbe parlò vicino a lui e lo fece sussultare. Si trovò davanti una figura scura e due mani strinsero le sue braccia con forza.

“Chi sei?” Domandò debolmente all’uomo, che aveva un odore ripugnante ed era freddo come il ghiaccio.

“Lo scoprirai presto.”

Un dolore improvviso al collo lo fece urlare. Lo sconosciuto lo stava mordendo e avvertì i suoi denti affilati lacerare la carne. Provare a divincolarsi fu inutile. Mentre lo sbatteva contro il muro si rese conto che l’altro stava succhiando il suo sangue.

“Perché?”

L’essere si staccò da lui, lasciandolo appoggiato alla parete. “Sono un predatore…e tu sei la preda che stavo cercando da molto tempo.”

La luce di una candela lo ferì agli occhi, ma finalmente ebbe modo di osservare chi lo stava uccidendo. Era un uomo anziano, con capelli e barba bruna, intrisa del suo sangue. Lo sguardo che ricambiava il suo era feroce, divertito e soprattutto affamato. Quegli occhi scuri gli facevano paura.   
“Non ti ucciderò, Petyr. Ho bisogno di te.”

“Perché?” Ogni cosa aveva iniziato a girare davanti ai suoi occhi. Si accorse con sgomento di trovarsi nelle stanze di Varys, con la cassa misteriosa aperta vicino al tavolo.

“Sì, c’ero io lì dentro.” Il vecchio rise seguendo il suo sguardo, con i denti ancora rossi. “Il tuo amico mi ha portato qui per vendicarsi. Sai com’è, potrei averlo usato per un certo rito molto tempo fa.”

“T-tu, l’hai castrato?”

“Oh, sì…comunque non si è reso conto di avermi fatto un piacere. Non ti avrei mai trovato altrimenti.”

Petyr si ritrovò steso a terra senza rendersene conto. L’essere si chinò su di lui e lo sollevò senza fatica, chiudendolo in una presa gelida. “Io sono uno stregone e tu un essere molto particolare, pieno di magia. Il tuo sangue è una sostanza unica, credimi.” Iniziò a leccargli la ferita sul collo.

“Dov’è Varys?”

“Non saprei, sicuramente non è qui.”

Il colpo alla testa fu l’ultima cosa che percepì prima di perdere conoscenza.

 

Varys entrò nella sua stanza quasi di corsa, con un terribile presentimento che non gli dava pace. Una candela era stata accesa sul tavolo e il coperchio della cassa era appoggiato al suo fianco: lo stregone era fuggito dalla sua prigione. Si guardò attorno e rabbrividì notando delle gocce di sangue sul pavimento. Si avvicinò e vi appoggiò le dita: era ancora fresco. Uscì dalla stanza in fretta come vi era entrato, pregando gli dei che Elliria si trovasse nella sua dimora. Percorse affannato le vie di Fondo delle pulci, con il mantello nero e celargli il volto e gli abiti raffinati, e quando giunse alla povera baracca di legno bussò con foga alla porta. Anche da fuori si poteva avvertire l’odore di erbe e fiori bruciati, chissà per quale rito.

Elliria aprì la porta quasi subito e squadrò l’eunuco con cinismo. “Guarda un po’ chi si presenta a quest’ora. Pur odiandomi ti vedo molto spesso ultimamente.” La donna indossava una casacca marrone e varie collane e pendenti le ornavano il collo e l’elaborata acconciatura dei capelli neri. I suoi occhi erano abissi e le sue labbra rosse come ciliegie avevano la forma del puro sarcasmo.

Varys sospirò ed entrò nella capanna senza neppure essere stato invitato. Non appena l’altra chiuse la porta esordì. “È fuggito!”   

“Stai scherzando spero!”. Non c’era bisogno di spiegare alla donna di chi stesse parlando. Era stata proprio lei ad aiutarlo nella sua missione.

“No, la cassa è vuota e sul pavimento ci sono tracce di sangue.”

Elliria scoppiò a ridere. “E quindi sei qui perché metta al tuo servizio i miei poteri. Ti ho offerto il mio aiuto per portare qui Mant solamente perché ero in debito con te, ma nessuno ora mi obbliga a farlo di nuovo.”

“Te ne prego…”

Elliria si accomodò al tavolo ingombro di libri e boccette, come tutti gli spazi utili della piccola dimora, e iniziò ad agitare il liquido dorato in un’ampolla. “Dopo aver scoperto i miei poteri mi hai promesso odio eterno. Hai forse cambiato opinione?” Gli lanciò una rapida occhiata e ridacchiò. “Non credo proprio. Comunque sia Mant è pericoloso, perciò ti aiuterò di nuovo a trovarlo.”

L’eunuco per poco non si lasciò sfuggire un respiro di sollievo. “Come pensi di fare?”

Lei rimase in silenzio per un po’, per poi bere d’un fiato il liquido dell’ampolla e sospirare. “C’è qualcosa ad Approdo del Re che lui desidera profondamente.”

“E sarebbe?”

“Se tu avessi voluto ascoltarmi una volta saputa la verità su di me, forse non avresti continuato con i tuoi propositi di vendetta, o perlomeno non l’avresti portato qui.” La luce fioca delle candele le conferiva un aspetto inquietante e Varys temette ciò che stava per dire. “Una branca dei riti magici, come ben sai, si basa sui sacrifici. Parlo di parti del corpo, ma soprattutto di sangue. Il sangue non è uguale per tutti, ci sono delle stirpi il cui sangue è più potente che in altre. Questo sangue consente di eseguire incantesimi di estrema potenza, che normalmente sarebbero impossibili da praticare. Ovviamente è estremamente raro, quasi impossibile, trovare degli elementi del genere. Un tempo ce n’erano molti di più.”

“Mi stai dicendo ci sono delle persone in questa città dotate di questo sangue?”

Elliria annuì. “Soltanto una persona, per la precisione. Una persona che tu conosci bene.”

Varys la fissò interrogativo.

“Petyr Baelish.”

“C-cosa? Come?”

“La sua famiglia ha sempre avuto un sangue particolarmente buono. Ricordo che quando incontrai suo nonno a Bravoos ne fui affascinata. Ma Petyr, credimi, sento il suo potere anche da qui. Il suo profumo è unico.”

“Profumo?”

Elliria lo guardò come se fosse incerta sul parlare o meno. “Io ho rifiutato quella branca della magia, ma ci sono molti stregoni che oltre ad usare il sangue nei rituali se ne nutrono, per accrescere il loro potere.”

Varys fece un verso disgustato, mentre la ragnatela della paura cominciava ad incatenargli il cuore. Doveva cercare il maestro del conio.

“Il sangue è qualcosa di molto pericoloso. Oserei dire che è una delle droghe più potenti, soprattutto per chi possiede poteri magici. Mant ne è completamente assuefatto, tanto che vive per cercare il più pregiato.”

Varys si alzò in piedi. “Devo cercare Lord Baelish.”

“E io cercherò di localizzare il nostro amico con qualche incantesimo.”


	3. Il prezzo della vendetta

Petyr Baelish intinse una pezza nella bacinella d’acqua fresca e, gemendo, se la passò sul collo. Il sangue gli aveva insozzato i vestiti e la ferita al collo bruciava terribilmente. La pulì con cautela e poi la fasciò, senza stringere troppo la benda. Per i vestiti non avrebbe potuto fare nulla, perciò una volta tolti li gettò nel camino, dove presero fuoco all’istante. Indossò un paio di pantaloni spessi e una tunica che gli coprisse il collo e, mentre legava i lacci, bussarono alla porta. Tre battiti forti e urgenti si abbatterono sul legno. Non avrebbe voluto aprire, ma non avendo chiuso a chiave la serratura l’uomo incappucciato entrò senza attendere risposta.

Sussultò, ma riconobbe subito il maestro delle spie. Un sentimento di rabbia lo pervase nel vedere il volto preoccupato dell’altro, che si avvicinò svelto e si bloccò posando lo sguardo sul tavolo. Petyr osservò a sua volta l’acqua rossa nella bacinella, che aveva dimenticato di svuotare, e inconsciamente si portò una mano alla ferita.

“C’è qualcosa che devi dirmi?” Era evidente che Varys sapeva cosa gli era accaduto.

“Cos’è successo?”

“Perché, non lo sai?” La voce gli tremava e il bernoccolo sulla nuca pulsava senza sosta.

L’eunuco lo raggiunse e alzò un braccio per toccarlo, ma lui fece un passo indietro, gelido.

“Ho portato qui un mostro, ma l’ho scoperto solo ora, devi credermi!”

Petyr si voltò e si avvicinò al camino, cercando di scaldarsi. Per la prima volta non sapeva cosa dire, si sentiva solo estremamente stanco. Quando le dita di Varys gli scostarono il colletto e la benda non si mosse di un millimetro.

“Per gli dei…cosa ti ha fatto?”

“Quello che vedi.”

Varys sospirò. “E cosa ha detto?”

Il maestro del conio ripensò all’incontro con lo stregone. “Ha parlato del mio sangue come di qualcosa di unico e ha detto di aver bisogno di me.”

“E poi?”

“Mi ha spiegato perché lo hai portato qui…” Si voltò per guardarlo negli occhi e vi vide un velo di rabbia e sofferenza, poi sogghignò. “Ho sempre trovato la vendetta una sincera e forte motivazione per superare gli ostacoli della vita.”

Varys non disse nulla, limitandosi ad assumere un’espressione circospetta. 

“Devo complimentarmi con te per come riesci a celare la tua natura. Non avrei mai detto che fossi vendicativo fino a questo punto.”

L’altro incurvò le labbra in un sorriso che non raggiunse gli occhi. “In effetti ho compiuto azioni molto meschine per arrivare fin qui.”

“E hai lavorato molto per poter giungere alla tua vendetta.”

“Dove vuoi arrivare, mio caro?”

“Trovo difficile credere che tu abbia perso il controllo dei tuoi piani. Dopotutto levarmi di mezzo deve essere uno dei tuoi obbiettivi per il bene del reame.”

Varys rise, acido. “Liberarmi di te non è la prima delle mie aspirazioni, te lo giuro.”   
“No, non la prima.”

“Insomma! Come avrei potuto immaginare quello che sarebbe successo?”

Petyr si voltò di nuovo verso il fuoco, lasciando vagare il suo sguardo tra le fiamme. “Vattene…” disse poi. Desiderava stare solo.

“Tornerà...non puoi restare qui.”

“E dimmi, dove vorresti che andassi?” Si voltò a fissarlo con rabbia mentre l’altro allargava le braccia in segno di resa.

“C’è una donna, una strega, che mi sta aiutando a trovare Mant. Ritengo saggio che tu la incontri e forse lei saprà darci un consiglio.”

“Mant…”

“Sì, è questo il suo nome.”

“E ti fidi di questa donna?”

“Non ripongo fiducia in coloro che praticano le arti magiche…” Petyr ridacchiò beffardo. “Ma ritengo che sia l’unica a poterci aiutare.”

Il Lord delle Dita ci pensò per qualche attimo, ma non aveva molte opzioni in quell’assurda situazione. Annuì. “Verrò con te.”

 

Varys, in piedi accanto alla porta della capanna, osservava attentamente Elliria, mentre quest’ultima preparava un miscuglio di erbe e petali e lo schiacciava in un mortaio di legno. Petyr, seduto al tavolo di fronte a lei faceva lo stesso, con aria inespressiva. L’unica cosa che si poteva leggere sul suo volto era la stanchezza, sembrava che riuscisse a stento e tenere gli occhi aperti.

“Dammi la tua mano.” Elliria afferrò un coltello con il manico in osso e porse la sua mano a Petyr. L’altro non esitò nel porgergli la sua.

“Avevi detto di aver rifiutato questa branca della magia.”

Elliria fulminò l’eunuco con lo sguardo. “È così, ma purtroppo gli altri metodi non sono potenti a sufficienza. Mant sa come nascondersi e soprattutto sa come trovarlo. Devo fare in modo che non riesca a sentire il suo potere, così forse uscirà allo scoperto.”

“Certo…” replicò con astio.

Petyr non emise un solo gemito quando la lama gli recise il palmo in profondità. Il sangue iniziò a riversarsi nella ciotola e sembrò passare un’eternità prima che la strega si alzasse e afferrasse un panno con cui fasciare la ferita.

“Ci vorrà del tempo per praticare l’incantesimo. Stanotte rimarrai qui. Puoi dormire nella mia stanza” indicò una porta nella parete vicina “Io non ne avrò bisogno.” La donna alzò poi lo sguardo su Varys e gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi al tavolo. “Aiutalo.”

“Non serve.” Borbottò Petyr alzandosi in piedi. Ondeggiò pericolosamente e Varys lo afferrò prima che potesse cadere. A malincuore dovette appoggiarsi a lui, troppo debole per reggersi in piedi. Varys lo aiutò a raggiungere il giaciglio e a stendersi. Ancor prima di abbandonare la testa sul cuscino aveva già perso conoscenza.

L’eunuco tornò nell’altra stanza e afferrò un’altra benda dallo scaffale.

“Applica questo sulla ferita, anche quella al collo.” Elliria alzò lo sguardo dalla ciotola con l’intruglio per porgergli un bicchiere che sembrava contenere un unguento. “Altrimenti potrebbero infettarsi…”

Lo prese senza dire nulla e tornò nella camera da letto, sedendosi accanto a Petyr e prendendogli la mano con delicatezza. Tolse la benda intrisa di sangue e pulì cauto lo squarcio, poi vi spalmò sopra la sostanza. Quando ebbe finito lasciò la stanza e chiuse la porta attento a non fare rumore.

“Puoi fidarti a lasciarlo qui. Non sono così stupida da fargli del male.” Elliria parve leggere i suoi pensieri. “Ora vattene…lo rivedrai domani alla riunione di quel dannato concilio.”

“Dove Mant potrebbe trovarlo.”

“Non gli farà nulla dove può essere visto.”

Varys non rispose e semplicemente uscì dalla capanna, a sua volta esausto.

 

Petyr si svegliò presto, non perché si sentisse riposato, ma perché era abituato ad alzarsi a quell’ora e a prepararsi per il concilio. Si alzò con cautela e si diresse nella stanza adiacente, dove trovò la strega seduta nello stesso posto della sera prima. Aveva gli occhi chiusi e le mani appoggiate sulla ciotola dove aveva versato il suo sangue, che ora emanava un sottile fumo nero.

La osservò attentamente: era una bella donna, con labbra piene e lineamenti sensuali. Si chiese quale fosse la sua storia.

“Forse un giorno te la racconterò, ragazzo.”

Petyr inarcò le sopracciglia e dopo qualche attimo si sedette di fronte a lei. “Avete terminato l’incantesimo?”

Lei alzò gli occhi e sorrise. “Certamente.” Estrasse dalla ciotola una semplice collana d’argento e la sciacquò con cura in un bicchiere d’acqua, per poi asciugarla con la manica della tunica. “Indossata questa Mant non potrà sentire il tuo odore e la tua presenza.”

Petyr la afferrò: era semplice e splendente, senza fronzoli o pendenti. “Non potrò comunque tornare nelle mie stanze.”

“Non finché non lo avremo neutralizzato. E ti sconsiglio vivamente di rimanere a lungo in luoghi dove è facile trovarti. I tuoi bordelli per esempio…”

“Devo occuparmi dei miei affari, andare al concilio…”   
“Cerca di non rimanere mai solo. Non ti farà nulla finché sarai in compagnia.”

Il maestro del conio sospirò. “Quindi dove dovrei dormire?”

Elliria sogghignò. “Ti offro ospitalità nella mia umile dimora.”

“Pensi che Mant non mi attaccherà qui? Potrebbe seguirmi.”

“Beh, non ho usato il tuo sangue solo per un incantesimo. Fidati, non arriverà qui.”

Petyr annuì e finalmente indossò il monile. Elliria si alzò e iniziò ad armeggiare nelle credenze, estraendone un piatto di frutta e del pane dolce. “Mangia. Poi lavati con la tinozza d’acqua che troverai nell’altra stanza. Inoltre mi sono permessa di scegliere alcuni vestiti dal tuo guardaroba.”

“Sei stata nelle mie stanze?”

“Non desidererai certo indossare gli stessi vestiti del giorno precedente.” Gli disse a mo’ di scherno.

Quella donna era un’impertinente.

“Dimmi.” Petyr afferrò una mela e le diede un morso, mentre la donna si sedeva di nuovo davanti a lui. “Perché fai tutto questo?”

“Mant…è malvagio e ho un conto in sospeso con lui.”

“Centra con l’eunuco?”

Elliria mangiò qualche chicco d’uva, prima di rispondere. “Io e Varys eravamo amici, ma non è per ciò che ha fatto a lui che odio Mant.”

“Eravate?”

“Capirai che dopo ciò che ha subito Varys odia tutte le forme di magia e chi le pratica. Quando scoprì i miei poteri mi voltò le spalle…finché non ebbe bisogno di me per portare qui lo stregone.”

Petyr diede un altro morso alla mela, pensieroso. Aveva scoperto molte cose interessanti, eppure ciò non diminuiva la rabbia che provava nei confronti dell’eunuco.

“Perché sei arrabbiato con lui? Non sapeva di certo cosa sarebbe successo. Voleva solo vendetta.”

“Cosa pensi avrebbe fatto a quel vecchio?”

La donna rise. “Non so darti una risposta. So solo che Varys non è innocuo come sembra.” Riacquistò serietà. “La sua anima è più sporca della tua, credimi. E non hai risposto alla mia domanda.”

“Mi infastidisce il fatto che mi veda così fragile in questa situazione. Per me è…controproducente. E poi non capisco cosa lo spinga ad aiutarmi. Nel gioco dei troni non siamo alleati.”

“Penso che tu in fondo lo sappia.” Elliria afferrò un altro chicco d’uva e lo mangiò, alzandosi di scatto. “Ora devo andare, ci vediamo dopo.” Uscì senza dire altro, lasciandolo basito.

Finì di mangiare e tornò nell’altra stanza. Vicino al letto vi era una tinozza di acqua fumante e sulle coperte erano appoggiati un paio di pantaloni neri, un farsetto blu con il ricamo del tordo e un lungo mantello nero. Petyr era sicuro che non ci fossero quando aveva lasciato la stanza poco fa.

 


	4. Unione

“L’unione tra Lord Baelish e Lysa Arryn ci garantirà il controllo della Valle senza inutili spargimenti di sangue.” Dichiarò Tywin Lannister con tono deciso ed espressione dura: aveva preso la sua decisione e nulla lo avrebbe dissuaso dal perseguirla. “Trovo che il Lord di Harrenhal sia il pretendente perfetto per la vedova.”  
“Scusate l’interruzione...” Tyrion osservò il padre con attenzione. “Ma in vista delle nozze reali non credo sia il caso di rimanere senza maestro del conio! Le spese si prospettano enormi e necessitano di un eccellente amministratore quale è Lord Baelish.”  
Varys annuì con convinzione. Non desiderava che il trentenne abbandonasse Approdo del Re proprio in quel momento di grande pericolo.  
Gli occhi di Lord Tywin si accesero di scherno nei confronti di quel nano che tanto disprezzava. “Fortunatamente Lord Petyr ha avuto l’eccellente idea di proporre te come sostituto.”  
“Cosa?”  
Varys osservò Ditocorto e così fece Tyrion, furibondo. Era ovvio che lui e Tywin avessero già discusso quella mossa. Petyr ricambiò lo sguardo del Folletto con un ghigno divertito stampato sulle labbra. I suoi occhi grigioverdi avevano ripreso la loro vivacità, ma non avevano mai incontrato quelli dell’eunuco durante la riunione. Anche quando si era rivolto a lui per qualche questione il suo sguardo era stato assente, privo di sentimenti.  
“Non credo che una vita di ricchezze sfrenate mi abbia preparato a gestire il denaro!”  
“Tyrion, la decisione è presa. Al più presto organizzerò la partenza di Lord Baelish.”

“Credi davvero sia una buona idea?”  
Petyr continuò a camminare ignorando il Ragno che lo seguiva, senza degnarlo di una risposta. Era riuscito ad evitarlo dopo la riunione ma a quanto pareva Mant non era l’unico a seguirlo. Era stato in tre dei suoi bordelli per controllare gli incassi e autorizzare le spese e ora si stava dirigendo verso il quarto, percorrendo a piedi le strade affollate della città.  
“Lord Baelish.”  
“Varys...”  
“Il Nido dell’Aquila? Sul serio?”  
Petyr oltrepassò l’entrata dell’ultimo bordello, quello dove aveva portato Cat l’ultima volta in cui l’aveva vista, e si guardò attorno. Non ci volle molto per individuare Ros nella sala piena di puttane e clienti. Le fece un cenno con la mano e si allontanò con lei.  
Lord Varys li osservò da un angolo mentre parlavano, deciso a non arrendersi e a continuare la conversazione con l’altro non appena avesse terminato. Attese per mezz’ora, certo che il maestro del conio stesse allungando i tempi di proposito, e infine l’altro si diresse verso l’uscita, passandogli accanto come se fosse invisibile.  
“Petyr, per quanto ti comporterai come un bambino?” disse Varys seccato, mentre percorrevano la via che conduceva alla casa di Elliria.  
Finalmente l’altro si fermò, osservandolo attentamente. “E tu per quanto fingerai di interessarti al mio benessere?”  
Varys assunse un’espressione ferita e l’altro non sarebbe stato capace di dire se fosse falsa oppure no. “Siamo amici, lo dicesti tu una volta.”  
“A te importa solo del reame.” Petyr lo prese in giro. “Credo che per te la parola amicizia non abbia un significato reale.”  
“Perché? Per te ce l’ha?” Varys rise. “Non credermi stupido!”  
“Dunque…?”  
“Dunque non ritengo prudente che tu parta ora.”  
Petyr alzò gli occhi al cielo e riprese a camminare, stavolta più lentamente. “Anche volendo non avrei potuto rifiutarmi. Tywin aveva già deciso. Domani comunicherà la data della mia partenza.”  
“Se Mant dovesse seguirti non avrai nessuno che ti protegga da lui. Mercenari e soldati non possono niente contro la sua magia.”  
“E credi che Elliria possa davvero neutralizzarlo?”  
Varys rimase in silenzio per un po’. “Non saprei…”  
“Incoraggiante…”

“Avevo sentito dire che eri un idiota, ma volevo darti il beneficio del dubbio!”  
“Chi dice che sono un idiota?”  
Elliria fulminò Petyr Baelish mentre la osservava fingendosi offeso. Lui la ignorò e osservò Varys. “Scommetto che sei tu a dirlo…”  
Varys gli sorrise. “Non sei nemmeno al centro delle mie conversazioni”  
“Non ho detto questo…”  
“Basta! Se te ne andrai Mant ti seguirà, lo sai?”  
Petyr si sedette al tavolo. “Lo so…”  
“Non sono sicura di riuscire ad eliminarlo prima che tu parta.” La donna non disse altro e si diresse verso la libreria, afferrando un grosso tomo ammuffito e cominciando a sfogliarlo.  
“Quale sarebbe il tuo piano?” Varys attese qualche minuto ma sapeva che la donna non avrebbe risposto alla domanda.  
Si limitò a guardarlo infastidita. “Non hai nessun uccellino da interrogare oggi?”  
Petyr estrasse dalla borsa il grosso libro dei conti della corona e iniziò a sfogliarlo, smettendo apparentemente di prestare attenzione a quello che gli succedeva attorno. Varys sbuffò e uscì, senza dire nulla.  
Il maestro del conio attese qualche minuto poi alzò lo sguardo. “Come pensi di uccidere Mant?”  
Elliria sospirò. “Lui non è vulnerabile alle normali armi. Devo crearne una. E questo richiederà un enorme sacrificio di sangue da parte tua.”  
Petyr annuì.  
“La magia che praticherò sarà tra le più oscure.”  
“E lo odi a tal punto?”  
Lei si voltò verso di lui. “Ti interessa molto saperlo?”  
L’altro fece spallucce. “È utile sapere cosa spinge le persone.”  
“E in questa storia non hai ancora capito cosa spinge me e l’eunuco. La cosa deve farti impazzire.” Gli rivolse un sorriso beffardo. “Non sai di chi fidarti, vero?”  
Lui scosse il capo. “Non ci si può fidare di nessuno, se non di se stessi.”  
“Io non la penso così. Non ci si può fidare nemmeno di se stessi. Ci sono troppi conflitti dentro di noi e non sempre facciamo ciò che è giusto.”  
Petyr Baelish ridacchiò, in effetti la strega aveva ragione.


	5. Bentornato

La voce di Mant iniziò a torturare la sua mente non appena fu entrato nella sala del concilio. Non parlava la lingua comune, eppure non aveva fatto fatica a riconoscerla. Era bassa e feroce e un immediato gelo gli pervase le membra nel sentirla. Avrebbe voluto andarsene, invece si sedette al tavolo e cercò di prestare attenzione a ciò che succedeva attorno a lui. Lord Tywin aveva cominciato una discussione con il figlio e Cersei rideva beffarda, godendosi la disfatta del fratello. Petyr osservò il suo viso diventare offuscato e la voce di Tywin che alle sue orecchie non formava frasi di senso compiuto. Sbatté le palpebre più volte e trasse un respiro profondo.   
“Vista la tua totale incompetenza Lord Petyr ti affiancherà nell’organizzazione delle nozze reali. Posticipo perciò la sua partenza, sperando che riesca ad istruirti a dovere sui compiti che dovrai svolgere in sua assenza.”   
“Questo è a dir poco ridicolo!”  
“La decisione è presa!”  
Petyr Baelish si voltò e sorrise a Tywin Lannister. “Farò del mio meglio, mio signore. Insegnerò a Lord Tyrion i trucchi del mestiere.”   
L’uomo parve soddisfatto, ma Petyr non ebbe bisogno di voltarsi per immaginare l’occhiataccia del nano, o la soddisfazione dell’eunuco.   
Nella sua testa continuava a sentire Mant e passò il resto dell’incontro a comportarsi come se niente fosse, anche se il cuore gli batteva all’impazzata e la stanza girava attorno a lui.   
Quando finalmente fu annunciata la fine della riunione, i componenti del Concilio abbandonarono la stanza, e a lui fu permesso di appoggiare la testa alle mani.   
“Petyr? Cosa succede?”. Varys aveva capito subito che qualcosa non andava.   
Non rispose, la voce dello stregone si era fatta più alta, insopportabile. Gemette e cercò di respirare a fondo, mentre l’aria cominciava a mancargli dai polmoni.   
“C-Continuo a sentire la sua voce…n-non mi lascia in pace.”   
“Va bene. Petyr, dobbiamo andarcene da qui.” L’eunuco lo strinse attorno ai fianchi e lo trasse in piedi con forza. Non si sarebbe aspettato tanta forza da lui, ma dopotutto era pieno di sorprese. Lo condusse attraverso l’uscita secondaria della sala e attraverso cunicoli di cui non sapeva neppure l’esistenza o che era troppo confuso per riconoscere. Cercò di concentrarsi solo sui suoi passi, ma ben presto fu troppo debole per reggersi in piedi. Varys dovette cominciare a sostenere la maggior parte del suo peso. Arrivarono ad un’uscita attraverso i sotterranei e l’aria fresca della pioggia rinfrescò i loro volti. Era raro che Approdo del Re venisse attaccata da una simile tempesta e il gelo ricordò a Petyr le sue terre d’origine.   
Varys lo lasciò un attimo per afferrare due mantelli neri, appoggiati da qualche parte nell’oscurità. Ne infilò uno e si calò il cappuccio sulla testa, poi lo aiutò a fare lo stesso con l’altro. Proprio in quel momento la voce di Mant disse finalmente qualcosa di comprensibile. Ti ho già trovato, e presto riuscirò ad eludere le tue barriere. Mio caro, non puoi fuggire.   
Ciò che restava delle sue energie svanì e lui si sentì scivolare. L’impatto con il terreno non arrivò, perché Varys fu subito pronto ad afferrarlo e a stringerlo a sé. Gli mise una mano sulla schiena e una sotto le ginocchia e dopo averlo sollevato affrontò la pioggia. Petyr chiuse gli occhi e si abbondonò alle sensazioni, mentre inaspettatamente Mant taceva. 

“Cosa è successo?”  
Erano arrivati alla capanna di Elliria, che aveva aperto la porta ancor prima che Varys bussasse. L’eunuco entrò rapidamente e si fece strada nella capanna per stendere il maestro del conio sul misero giaciglio.   
“Si è sentito male durante il concilio. Ha detto di sentire la voce di Mant nella sua testa.” Rispose mentre gli toglieva di dosso gli abiti ormai fradici.   
Elliria prese un asciugamano e iniziò a passarlo tra i riccioli grondanti del giovane privo di sensi. “È riuscito a collegare le loro menti…questo avrà degli effetti su di lui.”  
Varys appoggiò i vestiti ai piedi del letto e avvolse Petyr nelle coperte, strofinandogli le braccia per scaldarlo. Tremava come una foglia. “Che tipo di effetti?”  
“Lo scopriremo solo quando si riprenderà.” 

Petyr aprì gli occhi di scatto e si guardò attorno. Era solo nella stanza. Si alzò, ignorando la testa che girava e il freddo che lo faceva tremare e indossò i vestiti che erano appoggiati ai piedi del letto, dei morbidi pantaloni e una tunica pesante. Uscì per vedere Varys addormentato su una sedia e Elliria nel giaciglio che aveva arrangiato per sé qualche giorno prima. Rimase ad osservarli per qualche attimo, poi uscì nella notte.   
Camminò scalzo sulla stradina di ghiaia e si addentrò tra le vie buie di Fondo delle Pulci. Una voce lo guidava mentre si allontanava dalla capanna sicura. Dieci minuti, venti minuti, trenta minuti. Continuò a camminare incurante del dolore ai piedi feriti, che avevano calpestato vetri e fango, e del costante pulsare alla testa. Camminò finché non arrivò ai boschetti vicino alle rive, in una radura verde che la notte rendeva tetra e la pioggia piena di rumori sospetti. Si fermò al centro e crollò in ginocchio, all’interno di uno strano cerchio di pietre bianche. Senza alcuna emozione afferrò una pietra appuntita e la usò per tagliarsi un polso. Il sangue iniziò a riversarsi copioso e Mant arrivò in un attimo. Gli afferrò il braccio e iniziò a leccare avido la ferita. Scoppiò in una risata selvaggia, mentre l’altro restava impassibile a fissarlo.   
Nell’ombra una figura si mosse, emergendo dall’oscurità.   
“Bentornato Lord Stark, è un piacere riaverti nel mondo dei vivi.”


End file.
